


Dim LED

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Detective bois, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines - Freeform, Oral Sex, Protective Connor, RK900 - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, hank having a crisis about Connor being cute, hankcon - Freeform, this is actually developing into a whole fic what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Hank hates that Connor is up all hours, he introduces him into sleeping in a bed. Big mistake.Originally going to be a cute little one shot now is a whole ass detective fic so here we go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcannon that Connor even after accepting he’s deviant he still is in denial after, it’s small things. And he totally had Hank wrapped around his finger with those puppy dog eyes and his pout. 
> 
> Also this is my first fic in this fandom so hopefully it’s not too garbage!!!

“Can you sleep?” Hank glances at Connor who is currently sitting on his knees staring down at the bed, his head slightly cocked to the side in wonder. 

“I can enter a sleep like state,” Connor looks up, his brown eyes giving the room a slight once over like they do with everything every few seconds. Just to make sure nothing has changed. 

“Alright…” the lieutenant shifts his weight slightly, since the android moved in things have been, odd at this time of day. Hank always feeling guilty for going to bed and leaving Connor to do whatever he does. And that seems to be always cleaning, or some other weird activity. The cleaning he doesn’t always mind, cause fuck cleaning the house. But he doesn’t want Connor to feel like he has to, or some shit. The last thing he wants is Connor to feel like a household Android now. 

“I do not require sleep, but it is a built in function because most android’s constantly being awake freaks humans out at times.” Connor gives his half smile and Hank rolls his eyes, fuck that smile, it could give him a damn heart attack. 

“They even gave it to you?” 

“I added it to my upgrades when you let me move in.” Connor’s eyes give the room a once over again, still nothing changing of course. But it’s a habit, and one Hank finds annoyingly adorable. 

“Uh huh,” Hank stretches and pulls back the blankets abruptly, they hit Connor in the thighs but he doesn’t make any sort of motion to move. The odd somewhat tension between them since Connor moved in has been obvious, to even the Android who can barely recognize sarcasm. 

There have been moments where they’re too close, or not close enough to each other. Hank catching Connor staring in random moments, or vice versa. Hank on more than one occasion having the urge to jump Connor’s plastic frame as if he’s some sort of horny teen again. And of course the Android not even noticing how he’ll accidently back his cute ass up into Hank when he bends over to load dishes or feed Sumo. 

Fucking Android. 

“Are you allowing me to sleep with you tonight lieutenant?” Connor moves forward, while Hank sits, the smaller of the two now on his hands and knees slightly crawling upwards. He of course has one of Hank’s DPD sweaters on so it hangs off him like a towel exposing his collarbones and shit. 

“Jesus Connor don’t put it like that.” Hank groans falling back into the pillows. He’s gonna kill him, Hank Anderson will die from this goddamn twink android. 

“How else should I ask then?” Connor actually falls into the pillows next to Hank his arms curling under one of them, face partly smooshed in it. His curls cover the single eye that’s still exposed and he looks for fucking cute the lieutenant nearly kisses him. 

“Never mind…” Hank huffs and moves to turn the lamp on his side off, Connor scoots himself under the blankets, does he, look excited? His boxers pushed up to his upper thighs now face going back to the pillows. As if he’s taking in all the scents and analyzing everything. Which he probably is, knowing him. 

“You gonna turn off your side?” Hank raises his brows, Connor’s eyes light up and he flips around to turn it off instantly. Now in the darkness the only thing Hank can see is the calm blue of Connor’s LED, something he still hasn’t taken off and probably won’t. 

Despite him being deviant, he still clings to small Android aspects. Not fully coming to terms with everything, that he failed in a way and what not. 

“Goodnight Hank,” Connor’s voice is slightly muffled by the pillows. 

“Goodnight.” 

*

Hank wakes up thinking he’s having a heart attack, his chest is heavy and there’s a massive amount of pressure on him. Blinking several times he realizes no he’s not dying, Connor is on top of him. Not only on top of him but curled up on him. 

Their legs are tangled together, one of Connor’s pushed between Hank’s and hooked around his thigh. The android’s hand is shoved under the lieutenant’s shirt and his face is pushed into his neck. 

Holy shit. 

Connor’s LED is still lit but it’s dimmed, not its usual bright blue. 

Hank moves only slightly trying to figure out how to make his body move again. The smaller of the two just pulls himself closer, a soft sigh falling from his lips. 

God damn he’s so cute. 

Trying to relax Hank shuts his eyes, his mind racing. Connor isn’t really sleeping right? He can’t, right? He must know what he’s doing. He has to know. 

Connor shifts again, his LED changing to a dim yellow, then red. Hank can see the glow through his lids as if his phone is going off. He looks opens his eyes and looks down, Connor’s nose scrunched slightly, LED still red. 

“Connor,” Hank mutters, nudging him. The Android barley moves, clutching Hank’s side. 

“Con, wake up.” 

Connor’s eyes fly open, the LED back to full color, blinding Hank in the process. 

“What are you doing awake lieutenant? It’s, 3:37 am, we are not due to the station for another five hours.” Connor says without even batting an eye at the position they’re in. Or the fact he was just dead asleep. 

“You tell me,” 

“Did I wake you?” Connor now seems to realize how they’re laying, how he’s laying. 

“Sort of…”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow, he then quickly tries to move but Hank doesn’t let him. 

“You were having a nightmare or something, I felt you moving is all.” Hank quickly clarifying. Connor sits up, moving so he’s now sitting on Hank’s thigh, 

“I don’t, I don’t remember anything traumatizing in the past few days that would play while in sleep mode.” Connor says with a huff. 

“What do you mean the past few days?” 

“When I enter sleep mode, usually the events that happen from the last week play in my mind palace, a sort of rewind. Nothing has happened however to make me, scared, or alarmed.” Connor explains. 

“Maybe you were dreaming then, like I said.” 

“I can not dream, I am an and-“

“Connor, enough of that shit, you’re just as much as a person as I am,” Hank grabs his face, making him look at him in the dim light. 

“But lieutenant, I shouldn’t be able to have dreams.” Connor whines, his lower lip slightly pouted. 

“Well too bad you do, now go back to sleep.” Hank says sternly. Connor rests his chin in the older man’s hand, his body sagging, he’s most certainly pouting now. Something the guy figured out how to do only days after becoming deviant. And he does it all the time, at the station and at home. 

“Cut that out.” Hank pushes Connor and the android actually falls back, making it a show that the lieutenant ‘shoved’ him. Drama queen. 

Hank rolls his eyes, and grabs Connor’s hands pulling him back to his chest. 

“lieutenant,” Connor whispers while laying back down. 

“What?” 

“Can I sleep with you from now on?” Hank groans, why does he have to say shit like that?

“Yes, if you stop talking.”

“Okay!” 

*

Hank wakes for the second time and finds himself wrapped around Connor now, the smaller man curled up in a ball with the lieutenant’s arms tucked against his chest. 

“Jesus…” Hank mutters, Connor’s hair falls in his face and he looks so peaceful, his hands are wrapped around Hank’s hand, holding him close. 

Surprisingly the Android isn’t awake he normally is Hank’s alarm. This is quite the opposite. 

It’s a very strange situation, Hank by no means wants to get up, or wake Connor. But he also does not feel like listening to him complain and scold him when they’re late for work. 

So carefully Hank starts to move, taking his arm from underneath Connor, and sliding it from his tight grip. However the smaller man instantly just rolls over wrapping around the lieutenant instead. 

“You’re making this insanely difficult.” Hank mutters. Connor nuzzles into his chest, nearly causing the old man to faint. Fuck him and his weak spot for cute sleepy Connor. 

“Goodmorning Hank.” Connor murmurs, rubbing his face against his shirt. 

“Morning,” Hank sort of freezes under Connor, not knowing exactly what to do. This is something the lieutenant has been dreaming about since they met, and now it’s happening and he’s shook. 

“Your heart rate is much faster than usual this morning, is everything alright?” He blinks several times and looks up, chin propped up on Hank’s chest. 

“Yup,” Hank starts to get up, but Connor locks into him. 

“Not yet,” He murmurs borrowing his face back into his partners neck. 

Hank snorts, “you gotta be shitting me, all I needed for you to not want to go to work is to let you in my bed.” He falls back down. Connor just hums, eyes closed again. His LED the dim blue still, “It’s not that I don’t want to do go to work lieutenant, I just-“

“Are feeling lazy for the first time ever.” Hank cuts him off. Connor sits up now and narrows his eyes. 

“No,” 

“Then what?” Connor blinks several times again and soon he’s back to the bright blue, his eyes shifting around the room and tired expression gone. 

“It is time to get up now.” He says head cocked to the side. 

“Relax for a second Con,” Hank bites his lip, the android in his lap again, similar to how he was last night. 

“lieutenant, can I try something?” Connor leans forward slightly. 

“Go for it.” Hank yawns, he’s abruptly cut off when Connor rushes forward and kisses him, or more so tries to kiss him. 

The old man reers back in shock, Connor looking at him curiously. 

“Did I do something wrong? I thought I’d read your emotional cues correctly, I’m sorry lieutenant.” 

“No you idiot,” 

Hank then grabs Connor’s face and kisses him properly, their lips brushing together softly at first. Connor moving a lot not knowing what to do or where to put his hands. 

He shifts closer settling his ass right on Hank’s crotch and it is way too early in the morning for this shit. 

“Easy there killer.” Hank says, their foreheads pressed together. Connor’s cheeks are flushed blue, eyes blown wide, he’s clearly analyzing too, judging by the way they’re darting around to every feature on Hank. 

Connor then grabs Hank’s cheeks and kisses him harder, knocking the lieutenant onto his back, “woah, he-hey!” He mumbles under the assault but quickly gets shut down by the android’s tongue in his mouth. 

He groans at his sloppiness, the kid was kissing Iike a preteen a second ago not knowing shit. And now he’s kissing like a slut who’s been at it for years. 

Connor shifts his hips and touches Hank’s hair, doing what’s been clouding his mind for the past weeks. He rolls his hips slightly and is proud of the sound he gets out of Hank. 

Hank stills his hips, not needing to get this excited before work. 

He kissing Connor back, gaining some sort of control again, sitting back up, instantly the Android relaxes and submits against him. He tangles his fingers in his dark brown curls, pulling softly getting a moan out of Connor. 

“You better stop that, or we won’t be going to work at all.” Hank warns, Connor pulls back his cheeks tinted blue and the tops of his ears. 

“I have mixed feelings about that.” 

Hank snorts and pecks his lips now, “I don’t, but Fowler will so time to get up.” He picks Connor up with surprising ease, Connor still blushing blue all over. He sets his feet down and glances up through his lashes. 

“I have a confession.” He says softly. 

“What’s that?” 

“I was dreaming about that last night.” Connor then darts from the room leaving Hank alone, a smile creeping across his face. How’s he supposed to deal with this fucking cute ass?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective workkkkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing and this kinda of just happened, and now there’s an actual plot. And I’m not even mad about it so strap in everyone. 
> 
> This is what happens when work is slow af. 
> 
> Also I switch between Hank’s thought process and Connor like a bunch so I apologize for the mess. I’m still trying to figure out who I like to write as more or who feels better.

At the station things go as usual, although Hank noticed Connor whispering to Nines far more than normal. But then again every day the two Androids manage to do something strange. 

Currently Hank is attempting, key word attempting to do paperwork, but failing. It’s just so goddamn boring. And he can’t focus, not with Connor shuffling around in his desk every few seconds. 

“Connor! What is your problem today?” Hank finally looks up, giving his android a stern glare. Connor cocks his head to the side, brown eyes looking everywhere. 

“Am I bothering you lieutenant?” 

“Just, sit still,” 

“I’m only doing my work lieutenant,” Connor scoots forward rubbing his hands together, another habit he’s always had. 

“Fuck sake,” Hank mutters and goes back to his own work. 

“Would you like me to move?” 

“No,” 

Connor is quiet, his eyes studying Hank’s face, darting all over him, analyzing every aspect of him. Finally he speaks after several moments of him just staring at Hank. 

“Nines seems to think there is tension between the two of us, is that so lieutenant?” 

“What? No, what does he know?” 

“More than I do, at least that’s what he says.” Connor smiles sideways and Hank laughs softly. 

“Nines is an asshole, you’re not Con.” Connor seems to like that answer and shifts in his seat, a smile still on his face. Hank rolls his eyes at the Android so easily getting giddy over a slight compliment. 

An hour or so passes and Hank stands to grab a cup of coffee from the break room, Connor watches him go, leaning back in his chair. 

When he comes back he finds the android with his jacket off and tie loosened, sleeves rolled up. Hank stops, down right staring Connor down. Who the fuck allowed this? 

“Comfortable are we?” Hank asks while sitting back down, Connor comes over and leans on the side of the lieutenant’s desk, his arms crossed over his chest. His expression is his pout. 

“Captain Fowler has given us a case from Nines and Detective Reed tonight, to start making up for you lack of hours in the past months.” Connor says, he’s actually sulking. 

“The fuck?” Hank groans and sends a glare towards Fowler. 

“But the good news is we don’t have to work with them.” Connor continues, he taps Hank’s screen and the case files come up. The lieutenant’s eyes scan everything his chin in his hand. 

Connor shifts slightly and finds himself pushing Hank’s hair out of his eyes. The older man looks up at him, an odd expression on his face. Connor’s cheeks turn blue, realizing he did actually touch Hank like he’d been thinking about. 

“So someone is using android biocomponents to create weapons?” Hank asks deciding not to acknowledge Connor petting him. 

“And leaving the android’s bodies all over Detroit.” Connor adds, his arms fold again. 

Hank huffs and leans back in his chair, “any leads?” 

Connor moves forward, completely invading Hank’s space his chest pressed to his shoulder as he reaches to touch the screen again. 

“A few,” He glances at the lieutenant eyes searching his features again, Connor’s lips part and Hank quickly realizes what the android is about to do. 

“Not at the station Connor.” He says before he can haphazardly press their lips together. Connor gets a defeated look on his face, “I was not going to do anything.” He pouts. 

“Oh of course you weren’t.” Hank rolls his eyes a smug look on his face. Connor’s cheeks are slightly blue. 

“There are two leads, one being the actual first crime scene, where the bodies were located and the other is the shop that got sold the weapons.” Connor pulls back he adjusts his tie so it’s tight again and rubs his hands together.

“What do you want to start with?” 

“I’d say the bodies, then when we check the weapons I can compare to see if all the missing biocomponents are there or not.” Connor moves back to his desk and grabs his jacket, Hank groans but gets up. He takes the keys and his jacket, Connor following him outside. 

At some point Connor managed to grab his coin that Hank took from him the other day, something that happens at least twice a week. But always ends up being given back. 

“When did you grab that?” Hank goes to grab it again but the android moves away before he can. 

“When you got your coffee.” Connor smirks, sending the lieutenant a wink. 

“Cut that out.” 

“Your heart rate is rising, I think I should wink more often.” 

“Fuck you, you’re trying to be a pest today.” 

“Nines referred to it as a tease.” 

Hank glares, “tease alright.” He mutters. Connor smirks still and moves back over in his seat, his coin sliding between his fingers with ease going between each hand. 

“You like when I tease you.” Connor suddenly says, he’s staring out straight sounding as analytical as usual. 

Hank doesn’t give him a response, expecting him to continue like usual. The car is always filled with Connor’s chatter, no matter what they’re doing. 

“You know how I know?” 

“How?” Hank glances at him and finds Connor’s puppy dog eyes staring at him. 

“Because as much as you tell me to stop every other emotional cue and body language says otherwise.” Connor scoots even closer moving into the middle seat in the front. 

“You better stay on your side.” Hank warns. Connor laughs and leans his head on the lieutenant’s shoulder. Something the android does quite often when they’re home on the couch. 

“I liked sleeping in your bed last night, although Sumo was probably lonely on the couch. We should allow him in.” 

Hank snorts, “the two of us and Sumo would not fit,” Connor sighs, at his words and looks up, timidly he kisses Hank’s cheek. The lieutenant takes a hand off the steering wheel and holds Connor’s, knowing the android just likes to have some sort of contact. 

The rest of the ride is quiet except for Hank’s occasional humming to the music, once they get to the crime scene Connor is the first one out. 

There are officers all over the place already, the warehouse tapped off reporters swarming outside. Hank walks through the police line ignoring the journalists completely, Connor following after him. 

“Afternoon lieutenant, Connor,” Chris says upon seeing the two. 

Connor wanders off already ignoring Chris explaining what’s happened because he most likely already knows. Or will figure it out before he finishes giving the rundown. 

Inside the smell of burning thurium is strong and stings Connor’s nose instantly. All over there are traces of blue blood that has already evaporated in the falls and floor. The bodies of the android’s dismembered and broken. An very unsettling feeling growing in Connor’s stomach. 

He goes to the first body and does a scan, it’s missing it’s thirum pump, as well as several of the firing wires that complete an android’s brain. The burning of the body was not necessary in the slightest. 

The model is a AP700. 

The thirium pools out of the android and is dragged across the floor. Connor stands and follows it ignoring the other bodies for the time being. The trail leads to another room and inside has the blood blue everywhere, clearing the gathering room for the components. 

Leaving the room for now he goes back to the other bodies finding they too are missing their thirium pumps, along with arms, firing wires and optical units. All go to the same room, all have been lit on fire. 

“Most of the android’s are AP700 models or AP400, they all are missing their thirium pumps and vary in the rest of the missing components. Their thirium was also drained from their bodies and collected in the back room.” Connor comes over to Hank who’s still talking to Chris. 

“Why are they all burned?” Hank asks. 

“There wasn’t a need for the burning, so my guess is out of hatred or anger.” 

“Why do you think the thirium was drained?” 

“If the weapons are mostly out of android parts and are running off of the pumps they will need the blue blood. Several of the android’s are missing their optical units, I could see them being used as scopes on sniper rifles.” Connor continues. 

“Jesus, that’s just what the world needs.” Hank groans, “thanks Chris, we’ll take it from here.” 

“Found anything that could relate to the person doing it?” Hank asks as Connor walks him along the trail of blue blood. 

“Not yet, although I think they intended on coming back to the warehouse the work room in the back has pieces of biocomponents still.” Connor opens the door and Hank’s nose scrunches up, “smells like gunpowder.” 

“I think this is where they were building the weapons, most of the thirium was brought over here and the biocomponents were here.” Connor points to one of the tables in the room. 

He opens a closet and sees big barrels, sticking his fingers into the liquid he sets them in his mouth too. 

“Connor!” Hank hits his hand. 

“It’s gasoline,” He says with a smile. 

“Great, you couldn’t tell by the smell? Stop putting random things in your mouth.” 

“I was just making sure it was only gasoline lieutenant,” Connor says simply. Hank rolls his eyes, “I could put y-“ 

“Do not finish that sentence.” Connor laughs, “You’re banned from hanging around Nines without me he’s a bad influence.” The android laughs again, “I thought of that though.” He smirks. 

“Fantastic.” Hank leaves the room with Connor looking smug as possible, they gather the rest of the information and then head to the next location. The shop that got sold the weapons. Thankfully the owner called it in and didn’t think he was going to make a good buck off them. 

Connor is back in the middle seat again, leaning on Hank, their hands locked. It makes the android feel at ease, but also makes his thirium pump beat faster and he can hear his blood rush in his ears. 

*  
“Have you sold other weapons from this dealer before?” Connor asks once at the gun store. 

“No, first time, the guy brought them in sold them to me for almost nothing. They looked like normal guns, but then you load them and this happens.” The man demonstrates and clicks a case of blanks into the gun. Once loaded it hums to life, blue blood is seen running through the seams. 

“Do you have a visual on the man you bought them from?” Connor asks as the owner sets the gun down. 

“Here’s all the paperwork, everything was legit, I think it was an android that brought them over.” Hank makes a surprised noise. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“He was way too strong to be a human, it carried two crates of them in without issue.” 

“Was the Android the person who sold them to you?” 

“No, just the delivery guy. I never actually met the dealer, it was all over the phone and online.” 

“Thank you.” Connor nods and takes the paperwork, his eyes scanning the file. People from the DPD come in to take the guns away for evidence. 

“Androids selling other androids?” Hanks asks back in the car. 

“I don’t think so, I think they’re working for him. I checked the cameras while we were talking and it was an AP700 model, just like the ones at the warehouse. What if the suspect is employing android’s just to get their biocomponents?” 

“It’s fucked, but I could see it happening.” Connor continues reading, his LED yellow while he processes all the information. 

They head home after Hank grabs dinner at Chicken Feed, Connor not even scolding him to eat better which shows the lieutenant how in depth Connor is reading into everything. 

Once home the android doesn’t even notice, Hank reaches over and grabs the file, “enough, you can pick it up tomorrow.” He says shoving the case file under his arm. Connor nods and gets out noticing now Hank stopped for a burger. 

“I was going to make dinner.” He complains. 

“Should have stopped me from getting it then.” Hank pushes the door open and Sumo jumps on Connor, ignoring his original owner completely. 

“Traitor.” Hank mutters putting his food down. 

“Just a second Sumo, I will feed you in a moment.” Connor smiles while petting the mammoth of a dog. A big smile on his face. 

Hank makes Connor stand up and instantly has him backed against the counter, “payback time.” He says before the Android can get a word out. He grabs his face in one hand and his hip in the other and kisses him hard. 

Connor instantly melts against him, similar to this morning. His arms curl around Hank’s neck and he allows the lieutenant’s hands to wander over his body, his thirium pump speeding up trying to recover from the sudden attack. 

Hank risks it and grabs Connor’s ass, throwing all action to the wind completely. Connor moans softly being the sensitive and overly excited Android he is. The older man smirks slightly and hikes a slim leg up his hip, Connor nearly kicking Sumo in the process since the dog is just staring at them awaiting his dinner. 

Hank rocks his hips forward slightly testing the waters more, Connor pants softly his hands in the lieutenant’s hair. They break apart again foreheads pressed together. 

“I’m most certainly going to tease you more often if this is the outcome lieutenant.” Connor whispers, his voice actually sounding a bit raspy. Hank nearly drops the Android not expecting the sound, who knew?

“No you won’t.” Hank warns while kissing the side of Connor’s jaw, under his ear. Connor’s head falls back a little, a soft moan slipping from his lips. 

Sumo barks at them, thinking Hank is harming Connor. He then runs into the back of his legs wanting attention. 

“Fucking dog.” Hank groans, Connor laughs his cheeks tinted blue. He sets his legs down, blinking several times to try and get his systems to calm down. 

“Let me feed him and take him for a walk, while you eat your dinner.” Connor says hands still on Hank’s hair. 

Hank nods and allows the android down completely, but not before kissing him again pretty breathlessly too. Connor pulls away from it feeling what he can only describe as lightheaded, his vision slightly fuzzy. Hank is smirking and backs off the Android going to sit down at the table. 

Connor doesn’t move for a second, checking his systems for anything wrong. 

It comes back clean. 

“You okay?” Hank asks smugly into his burger. 

Connor flushes even more, “Yes,” he lies and moves to feed Sumo before Hank can look at him like that more. After he darts into the lieutenant’s room and changes into comfier clothes, his thirium pump still racing and genitalia slightly hard. 

“Calm down Connor.” He whispers to himself. He comes back out and grabs Sumo’s leash and goes to leave, but Hank grabs him around the waist while at the table. Pulling him down into his lap, Connor gasps and lets out a small squeak. 

Hank nuzzles into his neck, kissing his skin softly. Connor shuts his eyes and curls closer to his human. Nothing is said between them, there doesn’t have to be, what breaks them apart again is Sumo. Barking because Connor leashes him and then left him. 

“Fucking dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumo the biggest cock block eVeR! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, since I decided to make this around four or five chapters the smut will be coming. No pun intended. 
> 
> Also tell me which character I write better for because I know I switched a lot before Connor and Hank. So you guys tell me kay?
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down and dirty time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I’ve been super busy with work and packing for school. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Connor comes back from walking Sumo a half hour later, his curls actually frizzing due to the growing humidity that’s come with the approaching storm. He finds Hank sprawled out on the couch, actually asleep. Which doesn’t surprise him all that much. 

Quietly Connor begins to pick up the house, his mind still reeling from the days events. And the night before. 

Nines had been no help either, he merely smirked and told Connor to do things he wasn’t all the sure he could do. Or know how. But that is Nines for you. 

Sumo jumps up on the couch with Hank, waking the old man, he blinks several times eyes searching for the android. He’s currently in the kitchen picking up the take out containers and moving Hank’s jackets to the hook. 

Connor hears the change in Hank’s breathing telling him he’s awake. He turns and walks over to the lieutenant his brown eyes analyzing everything about the older man. 

“You’re staring.” Hank says giving Connor a slight shove in the hip. The android blinks and takes a step back. 

“I, was not.” He lies while moving so he’s in front of the tv. Hank raises his brows at him having the urge to grab Connor around the waist again and tug him down. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Getting your attention.” 

Hank snorts, “consider it got.” 

Connor shifts, not knowing where his plan was going, or when exactly his systems stopped working. Because now he’s frozen in place and he feels, perspiration starting down his neck and back. Is he sweating? 

“Connor?” 

“I think, I’m malfunctioning.” The android says his palms sweating. 

Hank laughs, “Why do you say that?” He watches as Connor’s cheeks turn the slightest shade of blue. He’s not malfunctioning, he’s nervous. It’s actually adorable. 

“I think I’m sweating, and I’m getting errors in my cooling systems.” Connor makes a face. Hank smirks slightly and grabs the android’s hand, pulling him down to the couch with him. 

“You’re not malfunctioning.” He murmurs, Connor falls against his side, timidly the android shifts to put his face in Hank’s neck, taking his scent in. He tucks his legs under himself and Sumo lays in his bed in the corner of the room. Hank leans back and runs his fingers through Connor’s hair, processing what’s unfolding between them and what it means for their relationship. 

“lieutenant, I have been meaning to tell you something. But I feel as if it may cause a rift in our relationship.” Connor begins. His voice is quiet, meek sounding. 

Hank prepares himself for impact. For the shoe to drop, he’s ready for Connor to admit he is just exploring his deviancy. That none of this means anything. 

“What’s that?” He takes in a breath, eyes closed. 

“I love you, since becoming deviant I have been unsure about many things, or what certain things feel mean. However I knew what I felt for you as soon as I became deviant. It is the most sure and real thing I feel.” Connor sits up looking directly in Hank’s eyes. The older man blinks, not sure he heard him correctly. 

“Did you hit your head? Why would you ever want an old man like me?” 

Connor cocks his head to the side, “I did not hit my head Hank. I love you, and I care for you. And I only want you.” The android blushes deeply, his cheeks tinted blue. 

Hank touches Connor’s face, pulling him closer, “I love you too, you’re sure about this?” He whispers. 

“Yes, it is the most sure thing I feel.” Connor leans forward and connects their lips softly. Hank pulls him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. The smaller of the two curls around Hank, his fingers slipping into the grey hair that falls to just above his shoulders. 

Connor pushes in closer to Hank, wanting every part of himself to be touching the other. He lets out a soft gasp as the lieutenant bites down on his lower lip. Hank moves his hand down Connor’s body resting it on his ass now and gives it a squeeze.

The android shifts slightly, a moan coming past his lips. Hank shakes his head, Connor gets worked up so easily. But he’s not complaining. 

Easily the older man gets Connor in the palm of his hand, grabbing a handful of his curls pulling his head back exposing his throat and messily kisses and bites down it. Connor groans his eyes rolled back, Hank chuckles softly seeing how blue his cheeks are. 

“Hank-“ Connor’s voice is raspy and he seems out of breath. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I...try something?” He shifts his hips feeling the semi Hank now has, his lower lip is caught between his teeth. The lieutenant gives him a look, last time he asked that they kisses who knows what Connor is planning now. 

“What’s that?” 

Connor clicks his tongue, “I want to, give you oral sex.” 

Hank groans, “Jesus we need to work on your dirty talk.” 

“How would you prefer me to phase it lieutenant?” Connor moves again, his head cocked to the side once more. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Hank tips his head back, laughing, “but for now you could give it a try.” Connor perks up, he kisses Hank again harder this time and much more intense. His tongue pushing past the others lips trying to be dominant. Key word trying. 

Slowly the android moves down his body kissing his neck, at one point he even bites making Hank moan softly his lower lip between his teeth now. He runs his hands along Connor’s curves, until he’s completely off him and between his legs instead. 

“Do you know how?” Hank suddenly asks, not wanting his dick bitten off by a damn robot. 

“I’m a fast learner lieutenant, you know that.” Connor winks at him, Hank groans and tips his head back again. What has he agreed to?

Connor takes in a breath and unbuttons Hank’s jeans his thirium pump quickening and error signals popping up all over his vision telling him to release his coolant and stop whatever he’s doing for safety. 

Forget that. 

Timidly Connor takes Hank from his jeans, his fingers wrapping around his thick member, pumping once to test the waters. Without meaning to he analyzes everything, his mind going back to the porn he watched while Hank slept. Before they started sharing a room. 

“Fuck you look so good like that.” Hank mutters, his hand going into Connor’s hair already. Connor glances up at him through his long lashes, this makes the lieutenant too his head back again, knowing he won’t be able to keep it together if he has Connor looking at him like that. 

The android leans forward and runs his tongue against the tip of Hank’s cock, his analyzes programing kicking in at the taste of something new in his mouth. Hank bites his lip, reaching down to take his dick in his hand, he pumps it slowly while Connor sucks on the head eyes now shut. 

The smaller of the two pushes Hank’s hand away and starts to take more into his mouth. His jaw going slack to allow the girth. The lieutenant moans quietly, his fingers pulling Connor’s hair slightly. 

“Fuck…” He whispers. 

Connor pulls all the way off, and adjusts his position, going back down on him again, this time a little quicker. He pushes himself further and nuzzles against Hank’s pelvic bone with his nose nails scraping the detectives thighs. It only lasts for a moment, the android pulling off and sucking at his head only again. He repeats this several times until he gets a good pace, tongue all over everything. 

Hank bucks up, expecting Connor to pull off choking but he doesn’t, he just absorbs his thrust with ease and moves with it. Encouraging the lieutenant to do it again and harder. Connor moans around him, tears forming at the corners of his eyes because his system is so overwhelmed but loves it. His own cock rock hard in his sweatpants, hand occasionally rubbing against it as he gets choked. 

“Fuck Connor…” Hank mumbles his eyes shut tight hips thrusting up into his mouth. The android swallows around him and the older man groans louder, his tip hitting the back of his throat. Connor moans pressing forward more. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Hank moans, his hand in Connor’s hair not letting up. In just a few moments Connor’s mouth is full his audio processor shutting down for a second. 

He pulls off and swallows, looking up at Hank who’s recovering. Connor is hard, and he desperately wants release, his hand still pushed against himself trying not to rut into it. 

“Come here.” Hank says pulling Connor up, back on the couch. Connor crawls up and instantly is pushes down so he’s face forward into it. Hank pulls his sweatpants down and strokes him slowly. 

Connor gasps and stuffs his face into the armrest not expecting the suddenly contact. He moans into the material as Hank slides his fingers between his ass, “they’ve thought of everything.” He mutters while kissing up Connor’s spine. 

Of course he’s talking about how Connor’s body lubricates on it own. 

“Hank…” the android whispers his eyes closed as he feels Hank push a finger into him. He scratches the material jaw hanging open slightly. 

Hank continues to jerk Connor quickly while also slipping two fingers into him, he easily finds what he assumes is his prostate, judging by the way Connor nearly jumps off the couch. 

He pushes into the bundle of wires and presses his thumb into his tip, Connor moans loud, his hips shaking slightly. 

“Hank!” He whines rolling his hips with his thrusts now, desperate and needy. Hank never knew just how much he needed this sight in front of him. 

Connor tightens around his fingers signaling he’s probably close so the lieutenant speeds up both his hands. Soon Connor is releasing all over Hank’s hand, his back arching against him. Thighs quivering, hair a mess. 

Connor’s LED is red and stays red for a few seconds which alarms Hank. 

“Con, you okay?” Hank kisses his LED pulling his sweatpants back up. He pulling him into his arms, actually concerned he broke the android. 

“Fuck…” Connor blinks several times and curls into Hank’s chest. His response makes the older man laugh loud. 

“Never heard you swear like that.” Hank teases. 

“You’re a bad influence.” Connor mumbles while tucking himself into Hank’s chest, his systems are freaking the absolute fuck out. Everything trying to cool down at once and his thirium pump trying to regulate. 

Hank kisses the top of his head holding him close, “Why don’t you go shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the L word has been dropped. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot plot plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates! I’ve been moving into my dorm and have been super busy. But here you go! Long awaited.

Connor again crawls into bed with Hank for the night, his LED already starting to dim in color, who knew android’s could actually get sleepy. He all but face plants into the pillows again. Connor’s hair is slightly damp still and recurling after his shower. 

Hank showered too, but quickly and right after the Android. 

Timidly still Connor scoots under the blankets, once again in Hank’s sweater, he curls right up against the lieutenant. The smaller of the two nuzzles into his chest, eyes closing already. 

Hank’s heart starts to quicken slightly his fingers threading into Connor’s hair. He kisses the side of the android’s head seeing his LED blink yellow but only for a moment and then shift back to blue. Hank wraps his other arm protectively around his thin waist, making their bodies melt together. 

“Goodnight Hank,” Connor murmurs his dark eyes fluttering shut. The lieutenant turns his head before the younger can shut his eyes completely and kisses him gently. Connor’s LED flashes yellow again the light blinking against Hank’s eyelids. 

“Goodnight.” 

*  
Hank wakes the next morning first again, the fact that Connor doesn’t wake up on time is extremely amusing to him. Considering the android insists he doesn’t actually sleep. Bullshit. 

Connor has his face shoved partly under the pillow, his hand curled tightly into Hank’s shirt. The sweater is riding up his back exposing his lean muscles and freckled skin. Carefully the lieutenant takes the pillow off his head and looks down at him. 

The LED is a dim pale blue, signaling that he’s sound asleep. Not just appearing to be asleep. His hair is messy and curlier than normal, and his boxers sit low on his hips. Hank groans, how the fuck did he manage this? 

What sort of sick trick is the universe playing on him to make him think he actually has this? 

Connor literally is perfect in every way, and he isn’t by any means. How is it possible that this beautiful creature would pick someone like him? 

The android doesn’t move as Hank shifts around in bed, gently waking him. 

Connor feels the lieutenant touching him, but not really, he is aware but only slightly. Sleep is just so much better now. Hank yawns and runs a hand through the android’s hair, waking him further. 

“Good Morning,” Connor hums softly, his brown eyes flicker open LED still dim since he’s just waking up. He moves closer to the lieutenant, eyes again, mouth pushing into his neck slightly. 

“Morning.” Hank stiffens slightly, but quickly relaxes, his arms wrapping around his Android. Connor cuddles closer, hands clutching at Hank’s shirt. 

“You plan on getting up today?” 

“Hm getting there.” Connor murmurs, Hank smiles and laughs softly, “Yeah?” 

Slowly the android starts to sort of reboot, he lifts his head and blinks several times his brown eyes focusing and LED finally glowing to its capacity. 

“We’re going to be late for work lieutenant.” Connor suddenly says alarmed. 

“Yeah, and?” Hank sits up rubbing his eyes groggily. Connor takes this opportunity and kisses him, hand going to the side of his face. It completely catches Hank off guard but he doesn’t mind it one bit. 

He allows the kiss to last a little longer than it should, his tongue tracing Connor’s lower lip slowly. The android’s breath shutters slightly and instantly the older man realizes he may have awoken something in Connor he might not be able to handle. 

The smaller of the two gets closer, his hands sliding into Hank’s slightly knotted hair. He also manages to scoot himself into his lap, hips being placed perfectly. 

Hank grips the back of his neck, his other hand tightly on his waist. Connor pushes forward more, his excitement and eagerness clear. He rolls his hips ever so slightly and gasps at his own action. 

“Settle down Con,” Hank murmurs, really not wanting to, however he can already hear Connor complaining about being late to work. And Gavin tormenting them both for the day. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Connor asks curiously. 

“Not at all,” Hank pulls his mouth down to his again, but not for nearly as long. 

“Everything is right.” He adds, Connor’s cheeks tint blue, all the way up to his ears. It’s adorable. 

“We’re going to be late for work.” The android repeats his cheeks still blue, he’s up and off the bed, hands pulling on the sleeves of the sweater. It’s so cute. He disappears into the hall leaving Hank trying to find the will to get up and shower now. 

*

Connor shifts in his desk, his hands fidgeting terribly at the moment. Hank took his coin so now he’s flipping a pen between his fingers trying to occupy his mind. 

Hank was called in to see Fowler, that was twenty minutes ago and the lieutenant is still in the office, clearly getting lectured. 

Nines sees his older brother practically vibrating from his seat across Gavin. Without saying a word the other Android is up and sitting on his brothers desk, arms folded over his chest. 

“What is the matter?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” Connor looks up with innocent eyes. 

“You’re a bad liar.” 

“No,” 

“It’s impossible for me to be a bad liar.” Connor looks up at his little brother and shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. 

Nines rolls his eyes, “shut up,” he laughs softly and gives Connor’s chair a nudge with his foot. Connor sighs and catches himself in the chair before he bumps into the wall behind him. 

“I’m just, I feel like my circuits are fried or something. I can’t sit still.” He runs his hands together eyes flickering to Hank in the office still. Fowler always calls them in together, why not this time? 

“Is your thirium low?” Nines follows Connor’s line of sight and finds himself rolling his eyes again. 

“No,” 

“You’re worried?” 

Connor scans the area without meaning to, his thirium pump speeding up for a second. 

“Possibly? Do you think, it could be possible for android’s to have anxiety?”

Nines makes a face, his LED turning yellow for a moment, “I don’t see why not, we’re just as human as real humans now that we’ve deviated. Although the thought of it is odd, since, we, especially are made to be top of the line models.” He shifts and takes Connor’s hand their skin peeling back to interface. 

The older android allows it, his eyes falling shut, Nines memories flood his mind instantly. Code flying past his vision, processing into images. Gavin’s face pops up and his apartment with his cats. Several other things comes across that makes Connor almost puke. If he could at least. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Hank’s voice rips the two android’s apart, Connor blinking rapidly trying to get Nines memories out of his head. Not what he wanted to see this early in the morning. 

Nines is smirking at him, Connor has the urge to push his brother out of the way and back over to his own desk. 

“I was running a diagnostic check on Connor is all,” Nines lies, he gives Hank a knowing look and walks away. Connor’s cheeks tint blue. He should not have interfaced. 

“Took you two long enough.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Everything alright?” Hank grabs his jacket, expecting Connor to follow after him like he normally does. 

“Yes, Everything is fine,” 

“Why were you two doing your weird mind read thing?” 

Connor’s LED goes yellow, “Nines was trying to figure out the source of my excessive fidgeting.” 

“You always fidget, even, before.” Hank says getting his keys too. 

“What did Fowler have to say?” Connor changes the subject instantly. 

“Just the usual shit,” 

“Why was I not needed?” 

“He was chewing me out Con, not you.” 

Connor is quiet, his hands folded neatly in his lap once in the car. “And he gave me a lead on the case. He figured you’d take it better coming from me.” 

“What is it?” 

“Some homeless guy discovered another bunch of androids, there are cops down there already and they’ve sent pictures in. Android’s are hung up everywhere, ripped apart, tortured it seems. Brutal stuff Con, you don’t have to co-“

“I will, it just makes me want to solve the case more now.” Connor cuts him off, his LED goes yellow then red and back to yellow. 

Hank nods and they head off, it doesn’t take long for them to arrive to the crime scene. There are reporters everywhere and other cops. Connor is out of the car in seconds, walking through the holographic tape and into the building. 

He scans the outside before hand, eyes going to every point, nothing outside stands out. Inside however is another story. Connor takes a step back, visibly shaken. Hank sets a hand on the small of his back, grounding him a bit. 

The walls are splattered with blue blood, limbs of different androids, of all kinds hanging from the ceiling dripping slowly into buckets. Others are set on fire and tied up, their thirium pumps ripped out of their chests and set only feet away from them. 

Connor collects himself and starts the investigation. Soon after he and Hank show up, Gavin and Nines do too, the younger android having a similar reaction. 

Connor is hunched over one of the many bodies, trying to reactivate the woman so he can see her memories. Nines follows a trail to a back room and finds more weapons, he brings them out but Connor barely notices. 

Hank watches his android, he’s trying desperately to reactive many of the tortured bots to find out what’s happened. Quietly he walks over watching Connor work. 

The android under his hands shoots up, her eyes fly open, “s-stay away!” She yells, “I’m not going to hurt you, I need you to tell me what happened here. Who did this to you?” Connor says quickly his hands up in defense. The woman looks around frantically, her left eye missing, jaw slack with the skin drawn back. 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t remember.” She shakes, Connor grabs her hand and instantly they interface. Her memory is corrupt, raged code flying into the RK800’s processors. His hand moves away, she blinks rapidly, shaking still. 

“I don’t wanna die!” She screams and grabs onto Connor. He looks around desperately for spare parts, for her only to start an interface again. He’s once more flooded with her broken code, it all however stops, Connor gasps and alarms start flashing in his mind. 

Systems failure 

Shut down soon 

10 seconds until shut down 

Connor panics, his processors firing rapidly, thirium pump pounding in his ears. 

The connects cuts off and he falls back, hitting the ground hard. 

Hank tries to catch Connor but he shut off it seems, his LED stuck on red. 

“Connor, hey, cut the shit wake up.” He shakes him, Connor begins to shake, his brown eyes open again but his LED stays bright red. Nines rushes over, “I, I felt her die, I died.” The older android whispers, clearly shaken by everything. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Her code is, was, corrupt, the second we started interfacing it was like a virus was trying to get inside of me. And then she grabbed me and wouldn’t let go, her panic triggered mine, her shut down process started mine.” Connor leans back into Hank, his eyes blinking rapidly. He’s not settled down to yellow let alone blue. Angry red still present on his temple. 

Nines kneels down next to Connor too, he very gently starts to get inside the others system. Turning on his cooling system manually, flooding his body with thirium reserves to help calm him more. 

Eventually they get Connor back up on his feet and he continues on with the investigation. He however does not attempt to interface with any other android’s. 

At one point a trail leads them into a back room, similar to the first crime scene. There are giant tubs filled with thirium and other bins spilling over with biocomponents. 

“AP700, AP400, and AX400 models the AX400 were not in the last warehouse.” Connor announces, his eyes scan over the parts, he grabs some in particular. 

“They’ve removed the scanners from the optical units,” he says quietly, “scanners in AX400 aren’t that strong, they’re mostly for ordering parts and finding problems in household appliances.” Nines says from his bin of body parts. 

“Or software,” Connor hums softly his processors firing quickly to try and figure out what exactly this all means. 

“Hank and I figured the other day that the person behind this is using the optical units for scopes in guns. That was then later confirmed when we retrieved some of the guns. What if they’re not just making guns? All kinds of tech could be created out of android biocomponents, the scanners could be used for night vision goggles, GPS systems, the list is endless.” 

Hank and Gavin stay back listening to the two android’s bounce ideas and theories off each other. 

“So you’re saying you think a whole new black market is rising?” Hank asks. 

“Yes, and I think it’s run by other androids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this it’s mostly plot clearly. 
> 
> I guess this is spoilers for one of the ways Simon’s story goes, but I really wanted the experiece Connor has when Simon kills himself on the roof to be a factor. So instead of killing my boi Simon I did this. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thought? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Also thank you for all the love and support! 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. If people want I’ll do a part two of the good stuff if you know what I mean. ;) 
> 
> I’ll take requests if anyone has any!
> 
> Also follow my twitter DetroitbecomeBOIS 
> 
> I post quality content and that’s it. (Sarcasm) 
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
